The present invention relates generally to cross-connect assemblies and, in particular, to jack assemblies for digital cross-connect systems.
A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
DSX jacks are well known and typically include a plurality of bores sized for receiving tip-and-ring plugs. A plurality of spring contacts are provided within the bores for contacting the tip-and-ring plugs. The jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the bores of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a jack assembly including a jack mount having a front side and a rear side. A jack of the assembly is adapted to be slidably mounted in a jack receiving region of the jack mount. The jack assembly also includes a plurality of cross-connect contacts, and a rear interface assembly. The rear interface assembly includes a dielectric cover piece and a plurality of rear connectors that project outward from the dielectric cover piece.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a telecommunications component including a jack mount having an open front side and a closed back side. The jack mount further includes a top wall and a bottom wall that define jack guides. Jacks are adapted for insertion into the open front side of the jack mount and guided within the jack guides. The telecommunications component also includes a plurality of cross-connect contacts and rear connectors, the cross-connect contacts and the rear connectors being connected to at least one circuit board.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.